PROJECT SUMMARY ? BRAIN IMAGING CORE The Brain Imaging Core (BIC) provides the technical foundation to support and promote interdisciplinary image-based neuroscience research in the field of intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDD). BIC seeks to enhance our basic science understanding of IDD and support our ultimate goals of early diagnosis, prevention, and new treatment methods by facilitating advanced neuroimaging research. To accomplish our overall mission, BIC provides IDDRC Research Affiliates with extensive imaging resources embedded within three highly interactive components that include: (1) technical support development for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), as well as electrophysiology acquisitions; (2) MRI and PET data analyses; and (3) human electrophysiology analyses. Availability of highly accomplished imaging scientists along with ensured priority access to sophisticated imaging equipment support excellence and discovery for a broad range of research projects relevant to IDD. Specific Aims are: 1. Provide support and resources for advanced brain imaging relevant to the field of IDD; 2. Provide support and resources for post-processing, presentation, statistical analyses, and interpretation of imaging data; 3. Provide training and related support for IDDRC investigators and their trainees in brain imaging methodology and analysis techniques; and 4. Support the translational mission of our IDDRC.